


[83line]安妮斯朵拉 4

by Adeliad19



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19





	[83line]安妮斯朵拉 4

1.

“朴正洙应该不是gay。”

金希澈的直觉一向很准，这种事他不会判断失误，何况是他熟悉的合作者。

“你觉得他不是吗？我怎么觉着他怎么看都像。”

跟金希澈一样，金钟云也是个独立设计师，法国留学快八年，他差一点就被熏陶成了个精神欧洲人。

”这么自信？万一看错眼了，你岂不是就生生错过这位，呃，冰山王子？”

金希澈舔掉满满一勺红菜汤才展颜一笑。

某一瞬间金钟云错觉自己又回到托斯卡纳的艳阳下，对面的人笑的像一朵黄灿灿的向日葵，闪着金光的那种。

“我可没说要放弃他。朴正洙就算是根钢管我也能给他掰弯。“

行吧，金希澈的温度足以融化冰雪。金钟云想着自己正在酝酿中的挖墙脚计划，唯一能做的就是挤出一点点僵硬的微笑，然后把自己面前一口没动的芝士挞推给对方，“我合理怀疑你会把自己折进去，哈……”

朴正洙可太有名了，出了名的软硬不吃。

时尚圈看似遍地都是柜中人，其中不乏为了上位出卖身体的投机者，他的工作室里就有那么五六七八个野心青年，为了搏前程和品牌方、摄影师胡搞，金钟云都清楚得很。

唯独这位，不如说他是个例外中的例外。别说爬谁的床了，都没听说过谁碰过他高贵的手，但居然哪边儿都没难为过他。

简直是机器人……姓朴的是不是一个个都没有性生活——金钟云一如往常安静地吐槽——听说那个最近很抢手的朴灿烈性格也够冷，礼物和花都成捆成捆地送进垃圾桶，这两个姓朴的倒是像到一块去了。

金希澈把甜点盘子又推了回来，他不爱吃甜食，更何况一口胖十斤的芝士挞，“反正我把这个态度放在这儿，你帮我防着点乱七八糟的人。”

“都说没节操的婊子不用采，有节操的尤物人人爱，果然……”

金希澈想把手边儿的柠檬水泼到哥们儿头上，“你别在我跟前说这些不着调的，钟云，朴正洙很好。我这次是真的。”

金钟云对这个劲爆的消息一点儿心理准备都没有。

“卧槽？你认真的么哥们儿？终于打算浪子回头……呸，金盆洗手了？”

当然，他以后还会被迫接受另外一条劲爆的消息，金希澈暂时还没有准备好告诉他自己已经把朴正洙追到手了。

金希澈是谁？全国榜上有名的美男子，和艺人一起拉大排名也够晋为南波万，他对朴正洙的外貌情有独钟已经足够说明问题，在颜值急剧通胀的模特圈还能鹤立鸡群，生图视频随便一拍就是画报，朴正洙已经不是“好看”、“漂亮”这种平庸的赞美可以形容的。

他连翘起一只脚穿鞋这个动作都能被摄影师抓到几张堪称“完美张力”、“硬照教科书”的pose，更别说去年跟Tommy合作拍摄的男装系列。

趴在豆袋沙发上，露出一指长的宽松米色针织衫遮不住的劲瘦腰线，小V领配俄罗斯蓝色的方巾居然也性感的无可救药。

“长了一张勾魂摄魄狐狸精的脸却偏偏不会笑，上帝未免太公平了一点。"

 

2\. 

金希澈早年特别喜欢红色，觉得自己身边要是没点能让公牛兴奋的鲜红，整个人都提不起劲儿。倒不是他要把自己比喻成公牛，而是……

……是也无所谓，就当他是吧。

但回到自己新装修的公寓，彰显朴正洙高级性冷淡品味的全白家具和浅色装饰画能让他一秒放松下来。可是朴正洙的脸色和他自己形成了鲜明对比，在厨房里切牛肉的磅礴气势，活像是要自己亲手把冰山美人的人设剁个稀巴烂。

“回来了？“

“你好凶哦，正洙……” 金小澈披着被子小碎步挪进了厨房，委委屈屈的声音从一坨鸭绒里面传过来，“心情不好？”

“Thoery那位又想打我弟弟的主意！”朴正洙轻易不生气，他唯一的爆点就是亲弟弟朴灿烈，偏偏做模特这一行还绝对少不了被性骚扰。

平时脾气好的人一旦发火就说明问题大了。

“灿烈那一米九大个，他还举铁，还跟小海一起举铁，怎么一去国外就被看成零号，啊？子韬还等着我们灿烈回家吃饭呢！我能不生气？”

“省省吧，我还没提我们家小海被一条银鱼……不说了不说了，一说起这个我就手痒。“

晚餐过后照例是情侣之间交流感情的时间，他们俩好久没做了，朴正洙还没掀开被子就被金希澈放倒擒住了嘴唇。

“我操，金希澈！”

“特啊，在我还操着你的时候能不能先别想着反攻？是我技术不好还是这套的味道你不喜欢？“

“……都、都不喜欢……嗯啊~“

朴正洙被整个人掉了个个，金希澈把他的腰紧紧锁住，用自己的棍棒生龙活虎地在他后面的穴道里开碰碰车，时不时从尾椎传来的彻骨快感，让他不得不放弃用双臂支撑自己的身体。

“哈，不喜欢这个口味，那我下次换一个，”金希澈被紧窄夹得也爽得要命，他不知道那里怎么那么会吸，“嘶……特儿你这两张嘴好紧，真棒，绝了。”

朴正洙上下两张嘴，一张嘴擅长榨干他的精液，另一张负责榨干他的灵魂。

“你怎么不说下次换个人来艹我……一西，我靠你慢点不要碰那……哼……”

他们都甘愿被彼此榨干。

【END】


End file.
